Child's Curiosity
by vogelimkafig120
Summary: Before Sun's arrival from the Hoenn region, Lillie spends some time with her daughter Rose at their house. There, the 4-year-old pesters her mother and other people about a certain topic. Takes place 15 years after Sun and Moon. Pointless Shiningsunshipping family drabble.


**Sorry for not posting as often. The Battle Tree kept me occupied. Anyway, I have an idea as to what Sun's Pokémon Team would be like:**

 **EDIT: It seemed that I may have confused some people, so I revised it. Due to my time in the Battle Tree, I'm still debating whether I like Mega Salamence or Mega Metagross.**

 **Incineroar - Incinium Z**

 **Salamence - Salamencite OR Choice Band**

 **Metagross - Metagrossite OR Life Orb**

 **Greninja - Instead of Ash-Greninja, I call it Sun-Greninja - Choice Specs**

 **Magnezone - Air Balloon**

 **Garchomp - Choice Scarf**

 **Well then, Enjoy!**

* * *

"Mommy, when are the babies coming?" Rose questioned excitedly at her mother Lillie who was around 5 months pregnant with twins along the way. The two were resting on their family couch.

"Won't be for a while, sweetie." Lillie replied kindly as Rose brought a hand to her bulging stomach.

Around the time that Rose became 4 years old, Sun and Lillie wanted to have more children to their family, they just didn't expect twins to be in the mix. Just like how the reveal of Rose's name was kept secret until her birth, they were going to do the same for their upcoming twins.

"But I wanna play with them soon!" Rose chirped excitedly. She was eager to play with her soon-to-be siblings because she wanted to be, in her own words, the best big sister to them.

Lillie chuckled at her daughter's antics, though she wished that her husband was here to see it. Sun was on a trip to the Hoenn region which was for a week; he was invited to the Battle Frontier that was situated in the Battle Resort. Today just happened to be his return from Hoenn, though not until the evening.

"You will, Rose." Lillie assured, ruffling her daughter's black hair.

Afterwards, their Rockruff rushed towards Rose, jumping on the couch as it rubbed its head on her in an affectionate manner.

"Rockruff!" The 4-year-old exclaimed happily as she began to pet the Pokémon. Rose enjoyed it whenever the Puppy Pokémon wanted to play with her. She hoped that one day she'd become its Trainer.

"Mommy, when I grow up, I gonna become the best Pokémon Trainer just like you and daddy!" Rose proudly proclaimed as Rockruff barked in delight.

The Aether scientist couldn't help but smile at her daughter's aspirations; she wondered what her children would accomplish later in their lives. In Lillie's case, she was projected to succeed her mother Lusamine as President of the Aether Foundation, but she didn't know if she was suitable for such a position; Gladion decided to be in charge of the foundation's security task force. One day, Lillie would make up her mind.

"I'm sure so, sweetie." Lillie replied, petting Rockruff's head as well.

However, a thought popped into Rose's mind. "Mommy, where do babies come from?"

Lillie could've sworn that the life within her was drained out of her own body. She had expected that kind of conversation to pop up in Rose's later years, but fate had other plans.

"U-uh, it's pretty complicated to explain, dear." Lillie stuttered, her face brightening red in the process. "Maybe when you're older, I'll be able to explain it to you." She recommended, regaining her composure and hoping that her daughter would drop the subject.

Rose's face deflated in disapproval, but she accepted her mother's terms. "Ok, mommy."

"Thank you, Rose." The Aether scientist thanked.

Suddenly, a knock was heard on their door, prompting Lillie to check it out. "Wait here, you two." Lillie advised as she rose up from the couch, making her way to the door.

Lillie observed through the peephole and realized that it was Hau standing in front of their doorway. She proceeded to open the door for him, earning a cheeky smile from the Island Kahuna.

"Hey there, Lillie!" Hau greeted, holding a bag of malasada.

"Hi, Hau. Come on in." Lillie welcomed as she gestured for her friend to enter her household.

"I brought these for you guys." The Island Kahuna said as he set the bag of malasada on a table, resulting in Rose rushing over to it.

"Uncle Hau! You brought malasada!" Rose squealed in delight at the sight of her favorite snack. Hau had managed to get Sun and Lillie's daughter hooked up on malasada, and he had also taught her how to make her own, but she was a long way from mastering it.

"Sure did, kiddo! Just be sure to save some for your parents." Hau implored due to Rose's habit of attempting to finish an entire bag of malasada.

"Are they homemade?" Lillie questioned.

The Island Kahuna formed a proud smile in his face. "Of course they are. I rarely get store-bought nowadays." He answered before wanting to change the subject to something else. "Anyway, how are they holding up?"

Lillie knew that he was talking about her pregnancy, and she was happy to talk about it. "Well, they've been doing well, though the mood swings are getting to me." She decided to sit down on the couch again, with Hau following suit.

"Yeah, I remember when you always demanded Sun to hug you or ask for cuddles." The Island Kahuna teased at his friend because he recalled when Lillie was still pregnant with Rose, Sun was subjugated to her cuddle requests even in the presence of others.

Upon being reminded of her previous antics, Lillie proceeded to get flustered. "D-don't remind me. But he enjoyed it nonetheless."

"No worries, just teasing ya." Hau assured, but a thought crossed in his mind. "Hey, Lillie."

"Yeah, Hau?" The Aether scientist responded.

Hau reached for his pocket, pulling out a ring. "Obviously, this isn't for you. It's for… Gladion."

Lillie let out a gasp, but soon her face was plastered with one of her biggest smiles. "Oh my! Brother will absolutely like it!"

"But, you think it's too soon? We've only been together for about 3 years now." The Island Kahuna began to doubt as he fiddled with the ring.

"I can understand. Sun was like that when he proposed to me. But despite how Gladion is the most serious type out of all of us, he'll accept it." Lillie countered.

Truth be told, it was Gladion who asked Hau out back 3 years ago. When Gladion went to Iki Town in order to hang out with Hau, he presented the Island Kahuna with a batch of homemade malasada, and told him bluntly if they wanted to be together. The former Team Skull Enforcer has made malasada for him before, but more out of friendship around that time. Hau was worried if Gladion would reject his proposal despite it all.

"I guess you're right, Lillie. Looks like I'll give it a shot some other day." Hau consented, placing the ring back into his pocket. "I think I used up my time here."

"Leaving that early?" The Aether scientist asked, feeling bummed that her friend had to make his exit.

"Yep, I may have a challenger waiting for me right now, and I don't want to hold them up." The Island Kahuna got up from the couch as he stretched his arms.

Rose ran towards Hau, wrapping her arms around one of his legs. "Do you really have to go, Uncle Hau?!" She protested childishly.

Laughing slightly, Hau looked down at Rose as he ruffled her hair. "Sorry, Rose, but the next time we see each other again, we'll make some malasada."

"You mean it, Uncle Hau!?" The 4-year-old became elated in the process.

"Sure am, kiddo!" Hau promised to Rose.

However, Rose decided to bring up the topic from earlier since her mother couldn't answer. "Uncle Hau? Where do babies come from?"

Lillie and Hau reacted rather flabbergasted, prompting the Island Kahuna to make a dash to the exit after bidding them good-bye. The Aether scientist put a hand on her own forehead in embarrassment. She prayed that Rose wouldn't pester her father about it.

 _Later in the Evening_

Lillie and Rose were at the Marina in Hau'oli City where they waited for Sun's boat to arrive.

"Look, mommy! Daddy's boat coming!" Rose exclaimed in joy as the boat made its way to the docks.

After a few minutes of the boat positioning itself properly which led to another couple of minutes of the passengers boarding out, Lillie and Rose spotted Sun as he waved at them.

"Lillie! Rose!" Sun happily yelled out to his wife and daughter.

Rose dashed towards her father as he crouched down and welcomed her with open arms. He then scooped her up in his arms. "I missed you so much, daddy!"

"I missed you, too, sweetie," Sun confessed as he saw Lillie approaching them, "did you behave while I was gone?"

"Of course, daddy! I was on my very best behavior!" Rose replied as she hugged her father.

"Oh, she behaved like an angel." Lillie added, taking a few steps to her husband before she kissed him on the cheek.

"Nice to see you again, Lillie!" He greeted as he readjusted Rose in his hold.

While in his time in the Hoenn region, Sun has made a few video calls in order to check up on his family. At first, Rose was upset because he couldn't take her with him, but he promised that he would take her and Lillie to Hoenn as a family trip. Sun has used Rose as a motivation when he took on the Battle Frontier, resulting in him gaining the Gold Symbols of each respective battle facility.

"How was your trip in Hoenn? Hope the jet lap wasn't too much to bear." The Aether scientist asked curiously.

"Well, I wasn't all cooped up in one place. I was able to visit Meteor Falls, Lilycove City, and Mossdeep City. Those are just examples." Sun answered.

"That's great to hear. Don't worry, I was taking it easy." Lillie assured to her husband. She knew how much Sun would task for her to be careful, especially that she was 5 months pregnant.

"Glad to know, dear." He replied, kissing his wife on the lips which resulted in Rose looking away in disgust.

"Ewww, cooties!" Rose complained, earning a chuckle from her parents.

"How about we celebrate by getting something to eat like at the Battle Buffet? I can explain my trip while we're there?" Sun suggested to his family.

"Sounds good to me." Lillie agreed.

Once again, Rose asked her father the same question that she brought up to her mother and Hau. "Daddy, can you tell me where babies come from?"

Sun looked at his daughter in astonishment, which had Lillie almost laughing hysterically. The Aether scientist originally wanted for Rose to not bring up the subject, but the former had changed her mind.

"W-well." Sun paused himself because he was blushing in embarrassment at the thought of explaining such a topic to his 4-year-old daughter.

"You're on your own on this." Lillie said amusingly.

It looked like this was one mess he was going to have to get through without getting too specific. Maybe bargaining Rose with malasada would convince to drop on the matter, at least what Sun had hope for.

 _'Children and their curiosity.'_ Sun thought morosely.


End file.
